


Lo que se ha perdido

by Bry_Aizoo



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Andris, Fenders, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bry_Aizoo/pseuds/Bry_Aizoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El velo se ha roto y los demonios campan a sus anchas por todo Thedas. Buscando la ayuda de los magos más poderosos, Anders se dirige al Imperio de Tevinter, un lugar tan asombroso como cruel. Pero conseguir la atención de los magister es más complicado de lo que creía en un principio y se ve obligado a recurrir a un viejo conocido: Danarius. Después de todo, el mago le debe un favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que se ha perdido

**Author's Note:**

> La historia se enmarca al inicio del Inquisition. El velo se ha roto. En este caso, Hawk habría seguido a Anders y apoyado a los magos aunque antes, habría devuelto a Fenris a su amo*.
> 
>  
> 
> Antes que nada, esto es una idea que me dio una amiga porque a mí ni se me ocurriría entregar a Fenris >.

“ _Lo que ha pasado es responsabilidad nuestra._

_No podemos pretender que no tenemos nada que ver._

_No podemos dar la espalda al mundo_.”

No eran sus palabras, eran las de ella, por supuesto. Siempre eran las de ella. Anders suspiró de nuevo, apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas y se frotó el entrecejo. Estaba cansado y no tenía tiempo para... para...

_“Para recuperar su confianza.”_

Sí, eso era cierto. Eso le debía.

Alzó los párpados con desgana y se obligó a centrarse en la misión que le había llevado hasta allí. Si el velo se había rasgado por culpa de los magos, serían los magos los que debían solucionarlo y no había un sitio donde  hubiera magos más poderosos que en el lejano Tevinter. No pudo menos que comparar la diferencia que había entre la sociedad en la que se encontraba y la suya propia. Los magos en una eran todopoderosos, respetados, reverenciados y temidos, en la otra, también eran temidos pero por ello les confinaban en las torres al cuidado de los perros templarios y les condenaban a la tranquilidad total si osaban revelarse.

Pero eso había sido antes. Antes de que él precipitara los cambios en Kirkwall. Antes de que se rasgara el velo y los demonios corrieran libres por la tierra.

_“Te quiero... pero no puedo confiar en ti”._

Apretó los dientes y agarró el vaso de vino que le ofrecía el esclavo sin perder de vista el espectáculo que se representaba a uno metros de él. Esbozó una mueca amarga ante el movimiento ondulatorio de los vientres de las bailarinas y atravesó con la mirada la improvisada pista de baile para contemplar directamente a su anfitrión, Danarius. El magister le saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y una enigmática sonrisa. Por mucho que una parte de él envidiase a los magos de Tevinter, otra le repugnaba en sobremanera.

—Señor —dijo una voz suave a su espalda. Anders se giró y vio a una jovencita elfa, vestida con las sedas de las bailarinas. Un aro simple de metal alrededor de su cuello delataba su condición de esclava—. El amo Danarius le invita a que vea el espectáculo a su lado.

—¡No quiero ver el espectáculo! —exclamó Anders empezando a perder la paciencia—. Lo que necesito es hablar con él de... —No continuó. La muchacha no desprendía la vista del suelo y dio un respingo al percibir la ira en su voz.

No era justo. Llevaba una semana en Miranthous intentando que alguno de los miembros del círculo le recibiera y al final, se había visto obligado a acudir a Danarius porque, en teoría, el magister le debía un favor y como mínimo le recibiría. Pero tampoco había sido fácil. Tres días había necesitado para concertar una entrevista y, al llegar, se había encontrado en medio de cincuenta invitados en una especie de extraña celebración.

No quería estar allí. Todos los dioses sabían que habría dado cualquier cosa por estar en otro sitio, pero necesitaba el apoyo de los magos de Tevinter y Danarius era uno de esos magos.

Contempló de nuevo a la muchacha y suspiró.

—Dile a tu amo que acepto encantado su invitación —respondió más sosegado.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, visiblemente aliviada, y le indicó que le siguiera.

Rodearon la pequeña multitud sin interrumpir conversaciones  y se acercaron al anfitrión. Había poca luz así que Anders tenía que fijarse en dónde pisaba para no tropezar. Los cómodos sillones y los divanes donde se reclinaban los nobles, solían tener varios cojines alrededor donde se acomodaban sus propios esclavos. Muchos de ellos llevaban cadenas alrededor del cuello que su amo sujetaba como la correa de un perro. En el tiempo que llevaba en la ciudad, había descubierto que se trataba de una práctica muy de moda para castigar cualquier vestigio de rebeldía. Por supuesto, algunos de los amos encontraban indicios de rebeldía en cualquier parte. Apartó la vista, incómodo ante el espectáculo. No le gustaba la esclavitud, pero iniciar una guerra en ese lugar era un suicidio y poco práctico para sus planes. Estaba aquí por un motivo: conseguir ayuda para salvar el mundo. Primero Thedas aunque eso significara mirar hacia otro lado.

Aun así... podía notar cómo Justicia se agitaba inquieto.

¿O eran los remordimientos?

—Señor Anders —exclamó Danarius con una amplia sonrisa mostrándole el asiento vacío a su lado—. Por fin tengo la oportunidad de hablar con usted. Por desgracia mi agenda es un poco... apretada.

—No lo dudo —respondió Anders con desdén, pero tomó el asiento que le ofrecía. Desde donde estaba, tenía una perspectiva magnífica de lo que sucedía en la pequeña platea.

Las bailarinas habían dado por terminada su actuación y se apresuraban a recoger sus prendas antes de dejar libre la pista central. Una de ellas fue interceptada por uno de los invitados.

—¡Danarius, dos mil piezas de oro! —exclamó sujetándola del brazo. Ella se debatió y miró a su amo esperando una respuesta.

Danarius asintió lentamente y toda la actitud beligerante de la joven se desvaneció en el mismo momento en el que su captor lanzaba un grito de júbilo.

—¿Se la ha vendido? —preguntó Anders , entre horrorizado y sorprendido, olvidando toda precaución.

—Solo por una noche —respondió el  mago—. Mis esclavos valen mucho más que eso. Pero eso usted lo sabe bien, ¿verdad? —preguntó divertido—. Debo admitir que tuve mis reparos a la hora de recibirle. Para serle sincero, su presencia me supuso cierta... incomodidad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro encuentro en Kirkwall.

_“¿Incomodidad? Estás de broma, ¿no?”_

—No pretendía causar ninguna incomodidad, el asunto que me ha traído hasta aquí no tiene nada qué ver con nuestros tratos pasados ni...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Danarius con un vago gesto de la mano—. Pero... hablemos de eso más tarde. Ahora... disfrute del espectáculo. Este número le encantará, se lo aseguro.

Estaba a punto de soltar un juramento sobre lo mucho que le importaba a él el espectáculo cuando un enorme tambor resonó en el salón. El silencio se extendió como una mancha de aceite. Si antes la música apenas amortiguaba las conversaciones que se sucedían entre el público, ahora se podría escuchar el sonido de un alfiler al caer al suelo.

Anders contuvo la respiración y sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se acompasaban con la potente percusión que llenaba la estancia. Eran cuatro tambores que se dispusieron en cruz marcando los cuatro puntos cardinales. En el centro se situó una figura encapuchada.

—Kalua —murmuró alguien cercano a él. Anders se giró y creyó percibir una sonrisa en el rostro de uno de los invitados, uno con la barba pintada de azul y los ojos tiznados con kohl, era Likoaus. Le reconoció de uno de sus infructuosos intentos de contactar con los magister del círculo.

Dos magister del alto círculo de Miranthous en la misma sala... Quizá no estuviera en mal sitio, después de todo.

—¿Kalua? —Anders frunció el ceño y miró a su anfitrión. Quizá era coincidencia pero ese nombre tenía cierta connotación despectiva de donde él venía. Danarius le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió.

—Kalua es el más talentoso de mis bailarines —le explicó—. Muchos de mis socios vienen solo a verle a él. Bueno... no vienen solo a verle —añadió en tono cómplice—. Mire el espectáculo, fereldeno, seguro que apreciará más matices que nadie.

—¿Más mati...?

La pregunta se desvaneció en el aire cuando Kalua se quitó la capa. Las enredaderas de lirio que cubrían su piel relucieron con tonalidades irisadas cuando el elfo extendió los brazos en un teatral gesto. La larga melena seguía el movimiento de la cabeza dibujando una estela plateada que cortaba la oscuridad de la sala.

Estaba cambiado, sí, el cabello más largo, el cuerpo más delgado... pero al mismo tiempo era inconfundible.

Había temido el encuentro desde que había desembarcado en Tevinter. De hecho, en su cabeza había planteado la situación miles de veces. En la mayoría de los escenarios, acababan peleando tras un fuerte encontronazo verbal. En función del optimismo del día, a veces resultaba victorioso, otras, la mayoría, en realidad, acababa muerto a manos del elfo.

 _“Eso se llama remordimientos”,_ dijo la voz de su conciencia pero se equivocaba. No se arrepentía para nada de lo sucedido porque no había tenido nada qué ver en la decisión. Bueno, puede que tal vez insinuara alguna cosa y puede que tal vez, solo tal vez, se alegrara de lo sucedido, pero eso no le hacía responsable.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que había llegado a imaginar incluía al elfo bailando semidesnudo al son de una frenética percusión. El espectáculo era... hipnótico. Anders se encontró con que no podía apartar la mirada. Los surcos plateados que dibujaban intrincados dibujos en la musculatura del bailarín le daban una apariencia feérica. Se vio obligado a reconocer que, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, la representación era realmente magnífica. Fenris se movía con elegancia, todo su cuerpo parecía fluir al ritmo enardecido que marcaban los tambores y la danza... bien, la danza era... Anders tragó saliva y se obligó a desviar la atención, incomodado por los efectos que la misma estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo.

—¡Danarius! —bramó la voz de Likoaus—. ¡Cinco mil piezas de oro!

—¡Hoy no! Está reservado —respondió el magister alzando su copa de vino. Likoaus masculló alguna cosa ininteligible antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas etílicas.

—¿Y dónde está la lista para apuntarse? —bramó—. Yo también quiero reservarlo.

Anders intercambió miradas entre ambos magister y sus ojos se posaron de nuevo en el elfo que continuaba con su baile a pesar de la conversación, imposible de ignorar, en la que regateaban por su suerte. De nuevo esa molesta sensación en el pecho. ¿Justicia? No, eso no tenía nada qué ver con su demonio particular.

—Tendré que buscarme una excusa mejor —dijo Danarius, inclinándose para susurrarle en tono confidente—. La última vez me lo devolvió tan destrozado que apenas pudo moverse en una semana. No, una semana de convalecencia es una semana sin que genere beneficios. Likoaus tendrá que pagar muchísimo más si quiere repetir.

La molesta sensación se acrecentó al notar el regusto ácido de la bilis.

—¿No es...? —Tuvo que tragar saliva antes de continuar—. ¿No es peligroso que alguien como él intime tanto con los magister? —En realidad, lo que extrañaba era que Fenris no los hubiera matado a todos o se hubiera matado a sí mismo intentándolo. Le costaba imaginarse al elfo como un esclavo obediente.

Para su sorpresa, Danarius comenzó a reír.

—No sabe mucho de esclavos, ¿verdad? —dijo, divertido.

—En los pueblos del sur, alimentan a los cerdos con un potaje hecho con pieles de patatas y restos de col. Es una masa asquerosa y maloliente que llaman kalua. Kalua es basura, es... comida para cerdos. ¿Es una coincidencia? —Aunque el magister no borró su sonrisa, la expresión de su rostro se asemejaba  a la que los artesanos de Orlais pintaban a sus máscaras de porcelana—. Ese nombre le degrada a él, es obvio, pero también a sus clientes ya que les está tratando de cerdos.

En ese momento, la música cesó en seco. El silencio se asentó en la sala y el eco de sus palabras fue lo único que se escuchó por un instante. Anders pudo sentir cómo docenas de ojos se paraban en él.

En el centro de la pista, Fenris aguardaba con la cabeza gacha y la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo. En algún lugar resonó un aplauso solitario, otro le siguió y, en breve, todos los espectadores se le unieron. Anders también aplaudió, cualquier cosa con tal de no llamar la atención más de lo que ya había hecho.

—Es usted un tipo interesante, fereldeno —confesó Danarius sin dejar de aplaudir ni de contemplar a su esclavo—. Admito que tenía mis dudas respecto a este encuentro pero... Me parece que había algo que quería discutir conmigo, ¿no es así?

—Así es, magister —dijo Anders contento de que por fin la conversación se encauzara en su dirección—. Me envían a...

—Aquí no —dijo Danarius alzando una mano—. Los asuntos serios tienen que tratarse en la intimidad y con una copa de licor. Acompáñeme a mi despacho.

El magister se levantó de su asiento justo cuando más bailarines llenaban la pista. Le bastó una mirada a Fenris para que él asintiera y desapareciera por donde había venido. Anders tragó saliva de nuevo. Por mucho vino que tomara, seguía teniendo el regusto de la bilis enganchado al paladar.

*

El estudio de Danarius era mucho más grande que el de cualquier mago que hubiera conocido. En las estanterías se acumulaban libros de todas partes del mundo. Al fondo, en una zona algo más oscura, había una mesa con substancias donde se distinguía un alambique y varios líquidos en ebullición. Sobre ellos, en la bóveda de la cúpula central había un  mural que representaba la esfera celeste. En el centro, justo debajo, había una zona circular, donde se disponían dos sofás orejeros. El  suelo de aquella área, no era de mármol como el resto, allí las coloraciones azules y pardas se sucedían formando el intricado dibujo de un mosaico donde se podía ver un completo mapa de Thedas.

—Siéntese —dijo Danarius señalándole uno de los sillones—. Larana, tráenos un par de copas de mi reserva —ordenó a la esclava que los había acompañado. La muchacha asintió con una reverencia y se apresuraba a obedecer a su amo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Miró al mago como dudando qué hacer—. ¿A qué esperas, muchacha? ¿Crees que la puerta se abrirá sola?

La elfa se disculpó con una nueva reverencia, más efusiva que la anterior y se apresuró a cumplir la nueva orden. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y se apartó a un lado para dejar entrar al recién llegado.

El cabello mojado y la ropa nueva indicaban que Fenris se había duchado antes de acudir ante su amo. Ahora llevaba unos pantalones largos de lino claro como casi todos los esclavos de servicio que se había cruzado en la mansión, pero a diferencia de estos, la túnica que llevaba el elfo se abría hacia los lados dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Sin duda era un capricho de Danaris o una forma más de mostrar la mercancía. ¿Qué hacía allí? Entre el público, podría no haberle reconocido pero allí, en el estudio, era difícil escapar de su atención.

Y sin embargo, su expresión no mudó lo más mínimo.

—Ah, bien, ya estás aquí. —Danarius parecía complacido con su presencia—. Vuelve a la sala principal a atender a mis invitados, Larana, ya se ocupará Kalua de servirnos a nosotros.

La muchacha hizo una nueva reverencia para despedirse y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Fenris se quedó en la entrada, con la mirada puesta en algún lugar del suelo. Anders apretó los puños. No quería una confrontación, no en ese momento. Necesitaba la ayuda de Danarius y no... y no discutir con un elfo gruñón.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Era evidente que Danarius lo había hecho a propósito y disfrutaba de la situación. Quizá todo había sido una pantomima desde el principio. Reírse a su costa.

—No tengo ganas de pelear —masculló—. El destino de Thedas depende de que yo cumpla mi misión y no voy a entretenerme en vendettas estériles.

Danarios abrió mucho los ojos haciéndose el ofendido.

—¿Pelear? ¿Quién ha hablado de pelear? Si es por Kalua, ya se lo he dicho, es inofensivo. Ven aquí, Kalua —dijo y extendió una mano hacia al elfo. Fenris se acercó hasta que su amo pudo tocarle—. Dígame, fereldeno, ¿le parece peligroso?

Nada en su actitud corporal denotaba una amenaza. Anders intentó mirar a sus ojos pero se encontró con que el elfo tenía la mirada perdida y no la centraba en ningún sitio en concreto. Lo mismo podía mirarle a él que a la pared. Había visto esa mirada en otros esclavos,  la había visto en los tranquilos.

—Parece un... tranquilo —murmuró exponiendo sus temores en voz alta.

—¿Un tranquilo? —Danarius le miró extrañado—. ¿Se refiere a esos magos castrados que hay en otros sitios? Qué siniestro —exclamó con desdén. Repasó con el dedo la línea de las clavículas de su esclavo y lentamente se situó a su espalda—. No se necesita la magia para volver dócil a un esclavo. Es casi como amaestrar a un animal. No. Es exactamente igual. Castigo y recompensa. Todo se reduce a ello.

El elfo parpadeó  y le miró fugazmente antes de agachar la cabeza de nuevo. No, no era un tranquilo, pero casi.

—Dudo mucho que con el Fenris que conocía valieran esos métodos. —Pero habían valido, ¿no era así? Ese de ahí tenía poco qué ver con el elfo malcarado y taciturno que había conocido en Kirkwall.

—Admito que tuve que usar algunos métodos más drásticos que de costumbre —confesó Danarius—. Tuve que sacrificar a mi mejor guerrero pero... hay cientos de guerreros en el mundo y Kalua ha demostrado tener muchos otros talentos que le hacen único. Mire —dijo señalándole el collar plateado que rodeaba su cuello—. Parece un aro de esclavo normal, ¿verdad? Pero tiene incrustaciones de lirio. Runas mágicas que anulan el efecto de los tatuajes. Sigo con mis estudios —murmuró—. Todavía no he conseguido que ningún otro sujeto sobreviva. Kalua es mucho más valioso de lo que parece.

—Fenris no necesitaba los tatuajes para ser letal —dijo Anders en un tono que cualquiera habría interpretado como de reproche. Pero... ¿A quién reprochaba? El esclavo permanecía inmóvil, inmune a las caricias de su amo y a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo, como si nada de lo que dijeran fuera con él.

—Por eso Fenris ya no existe —Danarius sonrió y señaló al esclavo—. Tóquelo sin miedo, fereldeno, Fenris desapareció. La primera vez perdió los recuerdos por accidente, pero no me fue difícil duplicar esos efectos una vez más.

—No tiene recuerdos —comprendió Anders y por fin todas las piezas encajaron. Por eso no se había inmutado al verle. No le recordaba. No recordaba nada. Castigo, recompensa y un lienzo en blanco sobre el que trabajar. Danarius tenía razón: Fenris no existía.

Pero el Fenris que él había conocido tampoco los había tenido y, poco a poco, había ido recuperando la memoria. Puede que no toda. Puede que solo fueran brumas pero había ido rescatando imágenes, nombres. Danarius era un loco ingenuo si estaba convencido de que no pasaría de nuevo. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Fenris resucitase.

Esa idea peregrina agitó su espíritu y su conciencia. No era un tranquilo, lo que significaba que podía ser salvado. Pero... ¿quién iba a querer salvarle? Anders desvió la mirada. Esa idea era una mala idea. Una muy mala idea. Además, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? No le debía nada al elfo. Nada de nada. Es más, le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas porque... era un gruñón antipático al que le caían bien los templarios y que creía que todos los magos tenían que ser controlados porque tenían demasiado poder.

¿Pero qué sabía alguien como él de lo que significaba ser mago? ¿Qué sabía de los magos?

Anders observó por el rabillo del ojo el gesto de Danarius deslizando su mano nudosa por la piel del elfo y tuvo que controlarse para disimular su mueca de repulsión.

_“La última vez me lo devolvió tan destrozado que apenas pudo moverse en una semana”._

_“¡No! ¡Céntrate!”,_ se reprendió _. “Estás aquí por otro motivo”._

—¿Podemos ocuparnos ya del tema que quería tratar? —preguntó con cierta impaciencia.

Danarius pareció contrariado con su comentario, pero asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto a Fenris para que se alejara.

—Sírvenos unas copas de la reserva especial —le ordenó mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón vacío—. Explíqueme, señor Anders, ¿qué le ha traído al Imperio?

—El velo se ha rasgado —explicó sin rodeos—. Los demonios campan a sus anchas destrozando todo a su paso. Todo Thedas está en peligro. Por ese motivo vengo a pedir ayuda a los magos más poderosos del continente. Si los magister no pueden cerrar la brecha, ¿entonces quién?

Danarius no contestó de inmediato. Se mesó la barba mientras meditaba una respuesta apropiada. Apenas miró al elfo cuando le tendió la copa pero la cogió y agitó su contenido. Anders le imitó y evitó cruzar la mirada con el camarero cuando llegó su bebida. No se detuvo a paladearla y la engulló de un solo trago. En ese momento, habría sido capaz de acabarse una botella entera de aguardiente destilado en cuestión de minutos.

—Las noticias que trae no me son desconocidas —dijo Danarius con suavidad—. Esos demonios de los que habla, también han causado estragos en el Imperio. Pero es difícil establecer un plan de actuación. Entendemos que es prioritario hacer algo pero hay demasiado en juego como para involucrarnos directamente en un conflicto de ese calibre. Usted mismo debe saber, que los magister no gozamos de mucha simpatía en el resto de Thedas.

 _“Ya, ¿por qué será?”._ Anders carraspeó y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Ningún mago goza de mucha simpatía en el resto de Thedas —replicó con amargura—. Y sin embargo, los únicos que podemos hacer algo respecto al Velo somos nosotros. Seguirán luchando contra demonios una vez y otra pero si no se ataja el problema de raíz, será cuestión de tiempo que todo se destruya.

Danarius asintió lentamente.

—Tiene mucha labia —le alagó—. Tiene cierta capacidad para hacerse oír. —Anders se ruborizó ligeramente, no quería demostrar lo satisfecho que le había hecho su piropo. Se acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, estaba tan incómodo... era como si se hubiera sentado sobre un hormiguero. A un gesto casi imperceptible de su amo, Fenris le rellenó de nuevo la copa.—Mañana habrá un concilio —explicó—. La mayoría de los integrantes del círculo estarán allí. Si quiere... puede acompañarme y explicar allí lo que me ha dicho a mí. Sin duda captará la atención y juntos encontraremos una solución o... una forma de actuar.

—Oh, eso sería... fantástico —admitió sorprendido, con la facilidad con la que Danarius le había ofrecido la posibilidad de hacerse escuchar.

Era más de lo que había esperado cuando había contactado con él. Hablar ante el Círculo era exactamente lo que necesitaba, la misión que le haría recuperar la confianza de Hawk y, de paso, el respeto ante los suyos, muchos de los cuales le tachaban de fanático peligroso.

—¿Desea volver a la fiesta? —le preguntó levantándose del asiento, al parecer, ya había dado por concluida la reunión.

—Oh, no, muchas gracias —se excusó Anders levantándose a su vez—. Será mejor que me retire. ¿A qué hora tendrá lugar la reunión?

—¡Tonterías! —exclamó el magister—. Usted es mi invitado. La reunión será poco después del almuerzo, pero yo le acompañaré, no se preocupe. Si no desea regresar a la fiesta le alojaré en los aposentos del ala este, lejos del ruido. Kalua, te encargo a ti el cuidado de nuestro invitado. Prepárale el baño y muéstrale las habitaciones. Y atiéndele en todo lo que consideres oportuno para hacer de su estancia lo más placentera posible.

—Sí, amo —aceptó Fenris sin alzar la cabeza.

—No es necesario, de verdad —comenzó a disculparse Anders. Entendía todo lo que implicaban las palabras del mago y prefería no pensar en ello siquiera.

—Insisto —aseguró Danarius sin darle opción a réplica—. Si tuviera algún problema con él, hágamelo saber, pero lo dudo. Kalua es realmente bueno en lo que hace. Disfrútelo, esta noche invita la casa.

*

—¿Así que no tienes recuerdos? —preguntó Anders para romper el hielo mientras seguía al elfo por los pasillos de la mansión. Fenris se giró para mirarle por el rabillo del ojo y continuó caminando.

—Mi amo decidió que era mejor así —respondió. Anders intentó detectar algo de acritud en su voz, una pizca de rencor, lo que fuera, pero no había nada.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó antes? ¿Te ha dicho quién eras antes? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez con genuina curiosidad.

—Mi yo de antes se escapó e... hice daño al amo. Le causé dolor y pérdidas. Por eso él me... —Su voz tembló un momento—. No volverá a ocurrir.

—Entonces... ¿no te acuerdas de mí? —continuó.

—Lo siento. —El esclavo negó con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar—. Si hice algo que le desagradara, por favor, ruego que me perdone. Y si considera necesario castigarme...

—¡No! —se apresuró a responder—. No es que fuéramos grandes amigos pero no... no necesito castigarte — _“Creo que ya lo han hecho suficiente”_ pensó, pero no dijo nada—. Solo... coincidimos un par de veces, nada más —mintió. Pero era mucho más sencillo eso que explicar toda la historia.

Fenris le condujo a través de pasillos y escaleras. Por el camino, se cruzaron con algunos esclavos pero ninguno de los invitados había abandonado aún la sala principal y  en algunas partes, el rumor de la fiesta era más que perceptible. Danarius había dispuesto que le alojaran en la parte más apartada de la casa, lejos del ruido y del bullicio, sin duda temía que su casto invitado extranjero se escandalizara con las costumbres locales. Sin embargo, todavía pensaba que el hecho de que precisamente fuera Fenris el esclavo que habían dispuesto a su servicio, obedecía a una especie de plan o broma cruel. O quizá no era más que una demostración de poder o un regalo.

Hubo un tiempo que habría encontrado divertido ver al elfo humillado y quizá alguien con menos prejuicios no habría dudado de tomar ventaja de la situación y “castigarlo” como se merecía. Quizá era eso lo que Danarius le ofrecía: una muestra de buena voluntad.

Pero Anders no era de esos y se le revolvían las tripas solo de pensarlo. Aunque... recordó el baile, el cuerpo en movimiento, el brillo de los tatuajes que no hacían sino remarcar lo que ya era de por sí una envidiable anatomía y recordó la reacción de su propio cuerpo. Se obligó a sacudir la cabeza y centrarse en el presente cuando su anatomía amenazó con emular ese momento.

 _“Ha pasado demasiado tiempo”,_ se dijo a modo de disculpa.

—Estos son sus aposentos —dijo mostrándole la habitación en la acababan de entrar. Fenris cerró la puerta tras ellos—. El balcón da al jardín interior, es una zona muy tranquila. Si tiene frío, puedo encender la chimenea.

—No, gracias —dijo declinando la oferta. Soplaba una brisa fresca que se filtraba por los ventanales, pero era agradable.

—¿Quiere algo para comer o beber? —le ofreció.

—No. —Sentía un molesto zumbido tras los ojos, como si hubiera bebido demasiado y quizá así era. No se había parado a contar las copas de vino que había consumido en la fiesta y después, estaban las otras dos copas del extraño licor especial que le había dado Danarius y que él había bebido sin plantearse si quiera lo que era.

—Entonces le prepararé el baño —dijo el elfo.

Fenris subió unas escaleras que llevaban a otra habitación separada del dormitorio por una tenue cortina traslúcida. Anders se sentó en la cama y no tardó en escuchar el sonido del agua al caer. Había oído hablar de las maravillas de la fontanería de Tevinter y los días anteriores había podido disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres. Agua que llenaba piscinas con solo abrir una clavija y runas mágicas que la calentaban a la temperatura idónea. Pronto, una pequeña nube de vapor empezó a escapar por debajo de las cortinas.

Un baño estaría bien...

Anders se frotó los ojos. El zumbido persistía y un extraño hormigueo recorría su cuerpo. No era desagradable. Más bien al contrario. Se dejó caer en la cama, vestido como estaba. Y sonrió sin ninguna razón mientras dejaba que la curiosa sensación se adueñara de él.

—El baño está listo —dijo Fenris, en un tono suave. Quizá temía importunarle si estaba durmiendo.

Anders asintió con la cabeza y se incorporó.

—Bien, bien, puedes irte —dijo con un gesto vago sin ni siquiera mirarle.

Fenris le miró extrañado y dudó antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Preferís que avise a alguna de las muchachas? —preguntó.

—¿A alguna de la muchachas? —Anders tardó un par de segundos en comprender a qué se refería el esclavo.

La sorpresa hizo que diera un respingo y al instante, la modorra se esfumó a los pies. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar? Sabía lo que pretendía Danarius y probablemente que Fenris no haría nada para evitarlo si sucedía pero lo que no se le había ocurrido era que él diera por sentado que pasaría. La expresión perpleja del rostro del elfo era genuina.

—Mi amo me ha encargado que haga su estancia lo más placentera posible —se explicó—. Solo dígame lo que necesita. ¿Quiere que le ayude con el baño? —preguntó y antes de que pudiera decir nada, se había arrodillado y le estaba quitando las botas.

—No es necesario. ¡No es necesario! —dijo con demasiada brusquedad y le dio un empujón para apartarlo. Fenris le miró de nuevo, visiblemente confundido, y apartó la mirada.

—Disculpadme, por favor —pidió agachando la cabeza.

—No, no, no, no —murmuró Anders frotándose la frente. Se sentía súbitamente cansado, muy cansado—. Vete a dormir y está, ¿vale? Ya has hecho tu trabajo, vete a descansar. No te necesito.

—Entonces... —Fenris pareció dudar. Se levantó sin mirarle en ningún momento y asintió con la cabeza. Se inclinó con una reverencia—. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa...

—Te avisaré, no te preocupes —le interrumpió exasperado.

—No sé si podré acudir pero... supongo que cualquier otro os atenderá igual de bien —dijo, y casi le pareció escuchar cierto retintín de desdén en su tono de voz.

—¿Por qué? ¿No vas a despertarte si te necesito? —preguntó Anders con sorna.

—Si he acabado mi trabajo aquí, volveré con mi amo —explicó el elfo con el mismo tono apático que había empleado antes—. No puedo irme a dormir hasta que él me dé permiso y... la noche todavía es larga.

 _“¿Volver con su amo?”,_ recordó las ofertas que circularon por la sala mientras Fenris bailaba en la pista.

—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir y punto? —dijo—. Nadie tendría por qué enterarse. Yo no diré nada.

Fenris esbozó una sonrisa triste que bien podía simbolizar lo inocente que le había parecido su comentario.

—Lo sabrá. Siempre lo sabe. Buenas noches, señor Anders.

Era tan diferente... Y al mismo tiempo, a veces le encontraba un gesto o una mirada que le hacía pensar que el antiguo Fenris todavía estaba allí. Eso le enfurecía. No entendía por qué pero había una bola de rabia que hacía que apretara los puños y rechinara los dientes. Una bola de ira sorda que intentaba tragar y mandar de nuevo al estómago.

¿Pero ira contra quién? ¿Por qué?

_“La última vez me lo devolvió tan destrozado que apenas pudo moverse en una semana.”_

Anders emitió un bufido contra su voluntad.

—¡Espera! —Detuvo al elfo antes de que abandonara la habitación—. Ayúdame con las botas —masculló—. No sé qué demonios me ha dado tu amo pero me baila la cabeza. Quédate y cierra la maldita puerta.

—Como desee —contestó Fenris.

*

El agua estaba a la temperatura exacta. Muy caliente pero sin ser difícil de soportar. Poco a poco, la fatiga abandonaba sus extremidades. La bañera no podía considerarse tal, era una auténtica piscina, una estructura redonda escavada en el mármol, tan grande que cabrían sin problemas tres personas más. Pero ahora solo estaba él. Él y su inesperado asistente que aguardaba arrodillado sobre el borde.

Había tenido algunos reparos en dejar que Fenris le ayudara a desnudarse, pero había decidido dejarle hacer. Sin embargo, cuando la piel morena del elfo rozó la suya, tuvo que desviar la mirada y la atención, pensar en cualquier cosa que enfriara sus ánimos y disimulara los efectos que la presencia del esclavo tenían en su fisiología.

“ _Ha pasado mucho tiempo”,_ se disculpó de nuevo. Además, volvía a tener la cabeza embotada y ahora que había empezado a relajarse, el extraño hormigueo había regresado y se extendía por todo su cuerpo aumentando la sensación de bienestar. Eso no era normal, y en otro momento lo habría encontrado preocupante pero en ese instante, en ese lugar, solo podía relajarse y disfrutar.

Apoyó la cabeza en el borde de la bañera y dejó que el elfo pasara la gamuza húmeda por su pecho. Se había quitado la túnica para no mojarla y ahora solo estaba vestido de cintura para abajo.

Anders barajó por un momento la posibilidad de pedirle que se apartara, que no era necesario que le lavara, pero por algún motivo no abrió la boca y le dejo hacer. Había algo que no iba del todo bien.

—¿Qué es lo que me ha dado tu amo? —preguntó con la voz tomada por el sopor.

—No lo sé con exactitud —respondió Fenris en un susurro—. Solo he visto los efectos.

—¿Y cuáles son esos efectos? —preguntó con una risa ligera.

 En realidad, no sabía por qué no le había visto antes la parte graciosa del asunto. Si lo pensaba bien, era muy cómico. Todas las veces que había coincidido con Fenris habían acabado discutiendo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que unos años más tarde estaría acariciándole y él lo encontraría tan placentero? Era cómico. Sí.

—Placer y resistencia —le respondió.

—¿Resistencia? —Anders se rio de nuevo—. No creo, ahora mismo creo que me estoy quedando dormido.

—No se dormirá y si lo hace, se despertará de nuevo —dijo Fenris con confianza pero manteniendo el tono suave, como si temiera hablar demasiado alto—. Se ha tomado dos copas. Con una suele haber suficiente.

Anders empezó a reír. No era que le importara mucho, le habían envenenado pero lo encontraba realmente divertido. Había bebido el veneno sin vacilación y sin respirar y había pedido otra copa.

—¿Ahora me moriré? —preguntó entre carcajadas.

—No, no se morirá.

—¿Entonces?

Un sonido de chapoteo le hizo alzar la cabeza y abrir los ojos. Fenris se había metido en la bañera con él y ahora le buscaba con la mirada. Era la primera vez que conseguía mirarle a los ojos, todo el rato, el elfo había mantenido la cabeza gacha y nunca había alzado la vista. Anders quiso decir algo pero se atragantó al verlo tan cerca.

 _“Y desnudo”._ Los pantalones de lino estaban perfectamente doblados a pocos metros de él.

—Desde que empezó la velada mi amo tenía un plan para usted —dijo Fenris con un susurro—. Ignoro qué significa para él o para usted, ignoro si significa algo para mí. Es la primera vez que me encuentro con alguien que me conociera es... extraño —confesó. Pareció que iba a añadir algo más pero en vez de eso, se mordió el labio inferior.

Apenas había unos centímetros de diferencia entre ellos. Anders tocó la mejilla del elfo con la mano.

—¿Entonces todo esto es un plan para que me acueste contigo?

—Eso creo —asintió.

—¿Y si hubiera dicho que prefería una muchacha? —Su voz ya no era una voz, era un ronco murmullo, un rugido contenido.

—Se lo habría dicho a mi amo, y habría regresado con una —respondió el elfo sin apartar la mirada. Sus ojos eran los de un completo desconocido. Vio deseo y curiosidad en ellos, vio dolor. Y vio algo más también, algo que no supo interpretar. Llevó su otra mano a la otra mejilla y sujetó su rostro con cuidado.

—¿Y si te hubiera dicho que te marcharas? —murmuró a dos centímetros de su boca.

—Me habría marchado —respondió.

—¿Y cómo habría funcionado entonces el plan de tu amo?

—Todavía no ha funcionado —le recordó.

Cierto. Todavía podía echarse a atrás.

¿Podía?

Anders sabía que no había tenido ninguna posibilidad de negarse desde que le vio bailando. Desde que descubrió que su cuerpo reaccionaba a la presencia del elfo anticipando su proximidad. Puede que Danarius hubiera dispuesto los hilos pero él había tirado a conciencia de cada uno.

Contempló el rostro que tenía entre las manos, incapaz de apartar la mirada. Se centró en sus labios carnosos y los besó. La boca de Fenris se entreabrió para facilitar la intrusión. Le besó con la avidez del famélico, saboreó su saliva y se recreó con el tacto áspero de su lengua.

Deslizó las manos por su espalda y lo atrajo hacia sí sin dejar de besarlo. No pensaba. No podía hacerlo y, en realidad, tampoco quería hacerlo. Sabía que si se paraba a pensar lo que estaba haciendo se daría cuenta de que era un tremendo error y en ese momento no quería ser consciente de ello. Solo quería sentir. Sentir los besos cálidos, la piel suave y el aroma especiado que emanaba el elfo.

_“Fenris...”_

Quizá fuera el brebaje del mago, quizá los meses de abstinencia, probablemente el indudable aspecto físico del elfo tuviera parte de culpa. La cuestión era que antes de que Fenris se sumergiera en el agua, mucho antes de que le besara, su miembro aguardaba endurecido, dispuesto y despierto, ansioso y expectante. Así que cuando unos dedos ágiles se aferraron a su alrededor y empezaron a moverse, Anders tuvo que hacer acopio de voluntad para no dejarse ir casi al momento. Se mordió los labios para reprimir un gemido.

Fenris mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y lamió el hueco de su mandíbula dibujando un arco descendente por la tráquea. Y con cada beso superficial, con cada mordisquito, le arrancaba un pedazo de cordura. Cuando empezó a juguetear con sus pezones, Anders estaba ya rozando locura. Los movimientos del esclavo manifestaban la destreza que se conseguía con la experiencia.

Experiencia...

_“El terrible guerrero convertido en poco más que un juguete sexual. ¿Dónde está Fenris ahora? Muerto. Peor que muerto. Convertido en... comida para cerdos”._

—Comida para cerdos —murmuró.

Si Fenris le escuchó o le molestaron sus palabras no lo demostró. Siguió ocupado en su tarea, la de hacerle sentir y gozar como si fuera su última noche. Pero mientras su cuerpo se entregaba sin reparos, en su interior la bola de furia empezaba a crecer. Seguía sin distinguir la fuente de esa ira, el origen de toda la rabia y frustración pero crecía, crecía como una enorme hoguera casi al compás de lo que lo hacía el fuego de su deseo.

El elfo se incorporó sobre las rodillas, agarró su pene con firmeza y lo dirigió hacia los glúteos. Anders no se molestó en disimular un jadeo entrecortado al notar la presión. Abrió los ojos para contemplar a su amante y... se quedó en blanco.

Ese no era Fenris.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

La bola de ira estalló en forma de sonora bofetada que sorprendió al elfo demasiado tarde para poder esquivarlo. Fenris cayó de espaldas y a punto estuvo de golpearse contra el borde de la bañera. El agua rebasó los límites y se esparció por el suelo anegando la habitación. El esclavo se apresuró a levantarse y poner distancia entre él y el mago enfurecido pero resbaló y cayó de nuevo.

Anders lo veía todo de color rojo, la ira teñía su visión como un velo traslúcido. Agarró el collar del elfo y le obligó a incorporarse tirando de él.

—Eres una maldita zorra sin orgullo —masculló escupiendo cada una de sus palabras—. ¿Dónde está el guerrero que moriría libre? ¡¿Dónde?!

Desde luego no estaba en los ojos que le contemplaban aterrorizados, sin saber qué estaba sucediendo o qué había hecho para enfurecerle. Chasqueó la lengua irritado y le sumergió bajo el agua. Ignoró los desesperados intentos del elfo por salir a la superficie. Era... demasiado fácil. Más irritado que antes, lo alzó. Fenris tosió y escupió el agua, luchando por respirar.

—¡Reacciona! —le instó de nuevo y no le tembló el pulso cuando le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara,y tras ese fue otro y otro, una lluvia de golpes recibió al esclavo que no movió un dedo por pararlos, apartarse o defenderse, ni siquiera gritó, dijo algo o protestó—. ¡Fenris no dejaría que le hiciera esto! ¡Fenris me devolvería el puñetazo! ¡Fenris me devolvería cada golpe con creces! ¡Fenris no permitiría que una mierda mago le pusiera la mano encima! ¡Odiabas a los magos! ¡A todos! ¿Dónde están tus creencias? ¡Creías que debíamos ser controlados! Y todo porque... Pensabas que... pensabas que todos éramos una basura como tu amo. Como tu ex-amo —se corrigió y dudó.

Fenris se cubría la cabeza con las manos, sin duda, esperaba más golpes. Vio otras marcas en su espalda, tras los tatuajes, líneas blancas apenas visibles que se clavaban bajo la piel. Latigazos. Señales de otros castigos. ¿Ya las tenía antes?

“ _Castigo y recompensa, como los animales”,_ le recordó la voz de Danarius.

—Pero... pero tú no eres Fenris —balbuceó—. Fenris está... Fenris está muerto.

Se sintió súbitamente cansado. Se sentó en el borde de la enorme bañera. La ira se había disipado. Seguía allí, la notaba latiendo bajo la piel, pero ya no le abrasaba como antes. Fenris se incorporó poco a poco, cuando pareció convencerse de que no recibiría más golpes. No se acercó. Puede que fuera un esclavo dócil pero no era tonto. Tenía la mejilla amoratada y comenzaba a inflarse, de su labio partido manaba un pequeño de sangre diluida por el agua. No alzó la mirada

Anders contempló con perspectiva y sangre tibia lo que acababa de suceder. Había entrado en cólera pero... ¿había sido Justicia? No, no podía asegurarlo. De alguna forma, toda esa rabia nacía dentro de él y crecía cuando veía al elfo que tenía delante. ¿Por qué? Acababa de golpear a un esclavo que lo único que hacía era comportarse como tal, como su amo le había ordenado. Y lo peor era que no se sentía arrepentido en absoluto.

—Un mago destrozó tu vida —dijo con voz firme—, y eso te dio el derecho para emprender una cruzada en su contra. Odiabas a los magos. Si hubieras podido, los habrías matado a todos y todo... todo porque un mago destrozó tu vida —repitió—. Y aunque no seas capaz de verlo, lo ha vuelto a hacer. Pero... —Anders dudó y sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse de eso pero... no podía hacer otra cosa. Se giró, agarró al elfo por el cuello y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos—. Es cuestión de tiempo que pase algo que haga que Fenris viva de nuevo, es cuestión de tiempo que todo vuelva a empezar. Pero esta vez será diferente —aseguró—. Esta vez no podrás odiar a los magos. Me ocuparé de ello. No podrás hacerlo porque tu vida y tu libertad se la deberás a uno. Vístete —le ordenó—. Nos vamos ahora y te vienes conmigo.


End file.
